Next Door
by gdarklighternctimes.net
Summary: My first (possibly last) attempt at writing a play. A short play in one act about friendship. PG-13 for language.


A small apartment with a bed, a dresser, and a kitchenette with a table and a TV on the counter. At rise, Gary and Amy lie asleep in bed. Gary sits up, swings his legs out of bed, and hangs his head in his hands. He pulls a suitcase from under the bed and tosses clothes in. He walks to the the door, looks at Amy for a moment, then leaves. Amy wakes up, looks at Gary's side of the bed. She picks up the phone and dials.  


Amy  


(Muttering.) Pick up, pick up...Jean? Jean, it's Amy. I'm sorry to call so...yeah, he's gone again. No note this time. I...I don't know. He seemed fine last night. Can you...thanks. (She puts a robe on and pours some coffee. There is a knock on the door. Amy opens it; Jean steps in and hugs her.)  
  


Amy  


Thanks.  


Jean  


Coffee first, thanks second.  


Amy  


(She smiles weakly.) Black, right? (Jean nods and Amy pours her a mug. She sets it down in front of Jean.)  


Jean  


(She takes a sip.) Okay, now you can thank me.  


Amy  


Thanks.  


Jean  


When did he leave?  


Amy  


It couldn't have been too long ago. His side of the bed was still warm. I think he might've...  


Jean  


(Interrupting her) Amy.  


Amy  


...gone to the...  


  
Jean  


Amy!  


Amy  


(She looks up at Jean) What?  


Jean  


He's not coming back.  


Amy  


Yes he is. He always does...  


Jean  


Maybe he will, and maybe he won't...but the point is, you can't let him come back.  


Amy  


He's just...just a little lost...finding himself, you know?  


Jean  


He's obviously not doing so well at it, is he?  


Amy  


Jean, you don't know him like--  


Jean  


Like you do? This is the fourth time he's disappeared this year. I'm no shrink, but I'm not stupid either. This isn't healthy. This isn't normal.  


Amy  


We're happy, Jean.   


Jean  


You call this happy?!  


Amy  


(She's beginning to snap.) Yes, we're happy! I love him!  


Jean  


(Quietly.) You're his drug, Amy. Just a high. He comes and stays until he gets his fix of hope and happiness. And then the fix is over, he goes into withdrawal, and I think, thank God, he's trying to quit. And he could, if only you'd let him.  


Amy  


I don't want him to.  


Jean  


And that's the problem. You love him, you say? (Amy nods.) Then you'll _send him away._ (Amy turns her back to Jean. She is shaking slightly. There is an awkward silence, and then Jean speaks.) Well...Jesus, say something.  


Amy  


(She sits down on the bed.) Jean, I think you should leave.  


Jean  


(She is shocked, but half-expects it.) What?  


Amy  


(She clenches the blankets with one hand.) You should leave. He's going to come back.  


Jean  


When? A day, a week, a month, a year? He's unstable. And he's rubbing off on you.  


Amy  


We're not crazy. The rest of the world is crazy. Now go away.  


Jean  


Amy, I'm not leaving. This relationship is getting abusive, and I'm not going to let it continue.  


Amy  


Do you see bruises?  


Jean  


Whenever I look at your eyes. There are worse things than being beaten.  


Amy  


And this isn't one of them. Please leave, Jean.  


Jean  


You can't hide from reality. (Amy is silent.) Look at me and tell me I'm wrong!  


Amy  


(She whirls around.) You're wrong!  


Jean  


And you've always been a bad liar.  


Amy  


Get out.  


Jean  


Fine, I'm gone.  
(Amy begins to cry as she wraps the blanket around herself. Jean exits and there is the sound of a door slamming as the lights dim.)  
  


Scene 2  


(A hallway with two doors. Amy's apartment is on the left and Jean's is on the right. Stairs and elevator are offstage right. At rise, Jean is standing in front of Amy's door. Amy enters stage right.)  


Jean  


(Softly.) Amy...(Amy ignores her, moves toward the door. Jean blocks her.) Amy, we need to-- (Amy shoves her way past Jean, unlocks the door, and enters her apartment. The door closes in Jean's face. She leans her back against the wall, and sinks down to the ground. She talks so Amy can hear her through the doors, but is talking more to herself.) I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was sorry. Hell, I wouldn't believe me. I don't think I am sorry. Sure, I'm sorry you're mad at me, that you're in pain, that I'm in pain...but I meant every word I said. You're my best friend, Amy. That makes you family. And you're supposed to protect your family. (She pauses as if waiting for a response.) You weren't supposed to meet him, you know. He...he just showed up for dinner that night. Said he was in town for a couple nights and wanted to surprise his little sis. What was I supposed to do? Sorry, Gary, go to McDonalds. Or try Taco Bell, it's right across the street. I kept him from meeting you for years. You're the kind of girl he always falls for. Because you give a damn. You _care_. Maybe more than you should. You're always so damn romantic that you can't see reality for what it is. It's a crock of shit, that's what it is. I hate to say it, but it's true. I've done my best to keep your little dream world alive for you, but I can't anymore. You know what-- (Amy's door opens.)  


Amy  


Would you shut up?!  


  
  
  
Jean  


(She's bitter now.) Gladly. Screw you, screw this. You want to keep believing you and Gary have this storybook romance, who am I to stop you? I'm moving out. Welcome to reality. It sucks. (She retreats into her apartment.)  


Amy  


(Muttering.) Good. Stay out of my life. (Lights dim.)  
  


Scene 3  


(The hallway. Jean is taking boxes out of her apartment. As she rolls out a suitcase, Amy's door opens.)  


Amy  


So you're really moving out?  


Jean  


Yeah.  


Amy  


I'm sorry.  


Jean  


Yeah, good for you.  


Amy  


You don't have to go.  


Jean  


Yes I do. I've already paid the rent on the new apartment and somebody's moving in here next week.  


Amy  


You could stay with us...  


Jean  


Thanks, but no.  


Amy  


I said I'm sorry!  


Jean  


Everybody says they are. Nobody ever really is.  


Amy  


Well what do you want? You want me to say I was wrong?! He's back, isn't he?  


Jean  


I want out of this dysfunctional relationship. And I will be so very soon.  


Amy  


Gary and I are not dysfunctional.  


Jean  


Even if I was talking about you and Gary, I wouldn't want to have that discussion again. I was talking about you and me. (She picks up her things.) Have a nice life, Amy. I hope you and Gary are very happy. (She exits, Amy steps towards her. Gary, who has been listening at the half-open door, steps out and grabs her.)  


Gary  


Don't, you'll just make her madder.  


Amy  


(She wriggles out of his grip.) Dammit, it's _your _fault she got mad at me in the first place!  


Gary  


The only person who can be held responsible for Jean's anger is Jean.  


Amy  


Would you stop with the wise philosophical crap?!  


Gary  


Yeah, fine, my fault. Sorry we started dating. Sorry I was never enough, Amy. And I'm so very sorry I loved you.  


Amy  


Thank you, Mr. Drama Queen. Such a stunning display of the Truth you so cherish. You and your damn Truth. Living was never enough for you, was it? You needed proof that you were alive, that we were alive. You could never just believe. You never trusted me.  


Gary  


Of course I trust you.  


Amy  


Then why was I never the one to catch you when you fell?  
  


Gary  


What?  


Amy  


Every time things got bad, the first thing you did was run away and did God-knows-what. I was there every time, but you _ignored_ me. You ran away and left me to cry, and you could never tell me why.  


Gary  


Amy...  


Amy  


Why, Gary? Why'd you have to run?  


Gary  


Amy, I love you.  


Amy  


That's not an answer!  


Gary  


Amy...  


Amy  


Come on, Gary, you were gone three weeks. You've had plenty of time to figure out why.  


Gary  


(Whispering.) I'm scared.  


Amy  


What?  


Gary  


I'm scared, dammit! Aren't you?  


Amy  


Scared of what? Of me?  


Gary  


I'm scared of the same thing everybody else is. I'm scared that everything's going to come crashing down around me; that everything I love is poised to disappear on the spur of a moment.  
  


Amy  


Jesus, Gary, you can't live life scared of it.  


Gary  


Life _is_ fear. Life is being afraid of being wrong, being afraid of of pain, being afraid of love, of hate, of death, of _everything_. You've got to be afraid of everything. That's the only way to stay safe.  


Amy  


(She begins backing to the door.) You need help.  


Gary  


But I'm not crazy, Amy. I know I'm not crazy.  


Amy  


You...you need help, and you can't stay here. (She retreats to her apartment as the lights dim on Gary.)  


Scene 4  


(The interior of Jean's new apartment. It looks much like Amy's. At rise, Jean is at the table reading the newspaper. Gary knocks on the door, Jean rises and opens it, but doesn't undo the latch.)  


Jean  


What are you doing here? How did you get this address?  


Gary  


I asked the landlord for your forwarding address. Can we talk?  


Jean  


No. (She is going to close the door on him, but he sticks his foot in.) Don't make me call security.  


Gary  


Look, you might be able to push Amy around like that, but you can't treat me that way.  


Jean  


I'll treat you any way I please; you're in my home.  


Gary  


I'm still your brother. Let me talk, just for a few minutes.  


  
Jean  


Fine. But only a few. (She closes the door and undoes the latch then reopens it.) What do you want?  


Gary  


Amy kicked me out.  


Jean  


Good for her.  


Gary  


She thinks I need help.  


Jean  


She's right. Time's up. (She moves to push him out the door.)  


Gary  


How can you be so callous?  


Jean  


How can you?  


Gary  


What are you talking about?  


Jean  


Your problems don't give you the right to make everybody else's is life miserable. I don't give a fuck how depressed you are; if you hurt somebody else you're just another whiny asshole.  


Gary  


I never meant to hurt her.  


Jean  


The means do not justify the ends. You didn't ever answer the phone to hear her sob, He's gone, he's gone. You didn't see her at six in the morning after you disappeared. You never had to see that empty look in her eyes. You never heard her cry herself to sleep through those walls. I did. Every time, Gary, every time. I was afraid to go next door because of what I might see. You ripped her heart out regularly and I don't know why, but she still loves you. She loves you and you could never stop moping long enough to see it. Jesus, get the hell out of my home.  


Gary  


I do love her.  


Jean  


You love thinking you love her. You love pretending that she's more important than anyone in the world, because it makes you feel important. It makes you feel like you're not as shitty as everybody else because you're capable of love. But you aren't.  


Gary  


And you are?  


Jean  


No. I'm as cold as you can get. But I'll own up to it. Amy really is capable of love, and she really did love you. You sure as hell didn't return the favor. And your time was up five minutes ago. Get out.  


Gary  


I hope you're happy you fucked up my life.  


Jean  


I hate to sound trite, but you did it quite well on your own. (She closes the door in his face.)  


Scene 5  


Amy's apartment. At rise, she is sitting in bed reading. She has a blank look on her face. Someone knocks on the door. She ignores it. There is another knock. She slowly puts down her book and walks to the door. Jean is in the doorway.  


Jean  


Hey.  


Amy  


Hey.  


Jean  


Can I come in?  


Amy  


Sure. (She returns to her bed and picks up her book.)  


Jean  


(Shifting her weight nervously.) I'm sorry.  
  


Amy  


For what?  


Jean  


Don't do this.  


Amy  


What am I doing?  


Jean  


You're not callous. Stop pretending to be.  


Amy  


(She throws the book against the wall.) Who the hell says I'm pretending?  


Jean  


(She picks up the book and looks at it.) _The Grapes of Wrath? _I thought you hated this book.  


Amy  


I do. It's depressing.  


Jean  


Then why are you reading it?  


Amy  


I don't know.  


Jean  


(She is flipping through the pages. She stops at one and reads.) Then I'll be all aroun' in the dark. I'll be ever'where--wherever you look. Wherever they's a fight so hungry people can eat, I'll be there. Wherever they's a cop beatin' up a guy, I'll be there. If Casy knowed, why, I'll be in the way guys yell when they're mad an'--I'll be in the way kids laugh when they're hungry an' they know supper's ready. An' when our folks eat the stuff they raise an' live in the houses they build--why, I'll be there.  


Amy  


(She laughs bitterly.) The Joads were a naïve bunch, weren't they?  


Jean  


A poor family can't afford to be realistic. Can't live without hope.  
  


Amy  


Sure you can.  


Jean  


It hurts, doesn't it?  


Amy  


(She is starting to break down.) It all hurts eventually. Life is pain.  


Jean  


That's the tears talking.  


Amy  


Tears have a way of doing that.  


Jean  


You're really bent on being bitter, aren't you? Gary is not worth that kind of pain. I should know.  


Amy  


If it's not Gary, it'll be somebody else.  


Jean  


Happiness comes only with the risk of pain.  


Amy  


What are the odds on that bet?  


Jean  


They're never good. Doesn't mean it's not worth the wager.  


Amy  


I'll buy a lotto ticket instead.  


Jean  


I said the same thing ten years ago. It hasn't gotten me very far. My brother hates me, I've walked out on my best and only friend, and here I am trying to make her feel better.  


Amy  


And doing a lousy job at it, too.  


Jean  


Fine. I can't make you feel better. You don't want to feel better. But I can tell you your future, and with any luck it'll scare you straight.  


Amy  


You can go now.  


Jean  


Not until I tell you your fortune. You're gonna be insanely depressed for a while. You might be suicidal for a stretch. You'll get over it, though, and decide to screw love in general. Life's so much simpler and safer that way. You live that way for a year or two, and then your philosophy on love expands into friendship. You'll find suddenly people don't find you quite so likeable. Your coworkers will call you ice queen behind your back. Your friends will start to get fed up with you. If you're lucky, one might remain loyal to you for reasons defying comprehension. And then you die. Inside, you die. Outside, you seem perfectly normal, but you're dying. Your heartbeat slows until you can't hear the pulsing in your ears when you run. Then your blood slowly solidifies, and after that your stomach shrinks to the point where eating anything at all makes you sick. Organ by organ, your body shuts down. And then all you've got left is your brain, which still works perfectly well. And your brain screws things up with that one friend you had left, the one person in all the world that you still cared about, who still cared about you. And then you're alone, waiting for real death to come. And while you wait your brain has all that time to think about how bad it fucked things up. (She hands the book back to Amy.) I'll be all aroun' in the dark. I'll be ever'where--wherever you look. (She heads for the door.)   


Amy  


(She begins to cry.) Jean?  


Jean  


(She stops and looks over her shoulder.) Yeah?  


Amy  


Don't go.  


Jean  


(She returns to the bed.) I'm not going anywhere. (She pulls a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wipes Amy's eyes.) I'm right here.


End file.
